House Call
by rennieMc
Summary: Looking at House and Cuddy's interaction from a hypothetical situation in the future I know nothing about medicine btw, only through watching House and bits i've read, sorry for inaccuracy let's call it artistic license!


_This is just a writing exercise. I want to get back into writing recreationally again so I thought I would use House and Cuddy as my muse. I wanted to turn the tables on them a little so the scenario is completely hypothetical. Sorry in advance for inconsistencies or general OOC-ness, it's my first go :)_

House Call

"Didn't work" Wilson informed House as he entered the office

"What do you mean it didn't work?"

"The patient and his girlfriend didn't tell me anything new. Maybe you should ask Cameron to-"

"Tried her," House replied frustrated. "Manipulation 101 isn't working on them. They don't seem to wanna 'fess up"

"Maybe they have nothing to 'fess up to"

"Ah ever trusting Wilson" House sighed, patronisingly, "There's always something to hide even if its unintentional. I need a new plan. Maybe with some prodding instruments."

"Right well good luck with that" Wilson replied making his exit

"Where are you going?"

"Cuddy's working from home, I said I'd drop off some papers" Wilson changed his tone of voice "I actually have a patient to see..." Wilson stared at House willing him to take the hint, to offer his help.

"What?" House asked in his best fake innocent voice

"Well I thought maybe you might..."

"Oh so you don't think I have other stuff to do?"

Wilson looked around at House's currently empty office, his feet up against the desk playing on his PSP. He sighed exasperated.

"Fine. Hope you achieve your record" He turned to walk away, silently pissed at House for being such a stubborn ass.

"Woah wait" House called, trying to sound casual "I could...I mean, you know, if you have a patient then I could..."

Thrilled he had finally took the hint, Wilson handed the papers to House, "Tell her I said Hi"

House approached Cuddy's front door a little hesitantly. It will be the first time they've been alone together since he'd had his...episode. But he had been pining for her since she had gone off on leave after her hernia surgery. 14 days was a long time in House world, especially since he had already spent the whole summer away from her at Mayfield. He had been back 3 weeks when the hernia hit her, taken her away. He didn't like this role reversal. He would never admit it of course. He still had a reputation to live up to. To everybody at the hospital he was enjoying the relative freedom of not having his annoying boss breathing down his neck all day. He'd missed that though. Having her show up in his office to exchange some banter, primarily about the patient but laced with the spark and innuendo that defined their relationship, whatever that may be. It was important for him to see her, to check she was OK, in his own House like manner. All the times she had been there for him played in his mind and he was well aware he didn't always deserve her loyalty. He knocked gently. It took her a while to get to her door but when she eventually did she looked pleasantly surprised to see him standing there

"Hi" she said with one of her light-up-a-room smiles, her eyes sparkling despite her pain and discomfort.

"Erm, Wilson was busy so I..."

"Thank you" she took the papers from him "Come in"

"You're sure?"

"House, you're the first human I've had in here all day. Please'" She gestured for him to come in and he followed her closing the door. He watched as she hobbled towards the kitchen "You want some coffee or something?"

"Well if there's no scotch I guess I can negotiate"

Cuddy struggled as she reached up to for a jar of coffee beans and visibly cringed at the pain shooting in to her stomach. He instinctively reached out to help her. It was weird having the tables turned on their relationship. "Here" he pulled her away by the hips gently, indicating for her to sit at her dinner table "I'm capable of making my own coffee"

"Thanks" she said, trying to make her self comfortable.

"Cute outfit" he said as he stirred the water in to the mug, noting the official looking dean of medicine style blouse with perfect make up and hair, alongside her pyjama bottoms with fluffy slippers. "What is it, a hospital themed pyjama party? I could go get my stethoscope"

She laughed a little, rolling her eyes. "I was doing a web cam conference earlier. Thought I should make an effort"

"You're still working? Cuddy you're sick. You should be eating snacks and watching daytime TV"

"Right and go back to a hospital that's falling down around me?"

"You really should have more faith in your assistants. I mean that guy's gotta be at least 14. I'm sure he's just as competent as you'"

'Ha ha ha' she responded sarcastically. Cuddy got up and started walking to her living room with her mug of coffee, House following behind. She sighed as she sat on the sofa, the pain making everything so much more of an effort. House sat down beside her, conscious about leaving enough space between them.

"What meds are you on? For the pain?"

'Why got some tips?' she asked him playfully. Cuddy noted House's serious expression and changed her tone 'NSAIDS and antibiotics'

"They working?"

'Sure. House what's with all the doctor questions? I don't need you to diagnose me. Tell me what's going on with your case or something' She was desperate to break through the awkwardness. Get back to how they used to be. Suddenly she noticed the red mark on his cheek.

"What's that?"

"What?" he asked innocently

Leaning in she tilted his face towards her.

"Did somebody hit you?"

"I love how you say that like its oh-so-shocking"

"House" she looked at him sternly and he realised how much he had missed that. He sighed

"I accused some woman of cheating on her husband and giving him an STI"

"Was this a founded claim?" He didn't answer so she persisted. "House?"

"Well it depends what you mean by founded. I was within my rights to..." He looked in to her eyes realising she could read him like a book "No not founded"

She shook her head. "Some things never change huh?" Her voice was soft, she picked up her mug and continued to drink her coffee

"You're being weirdly calm about this. You're still my boss you know? Even if you are playing hooky. How many of those pills have you taken?" She slapped his hand away as he went to rattle her pill bottle.

"To be honest, I'm kinda relieved'" He looked at her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously "Don't get me wrong, I am _not _condoning you verbally abusing patients" she said this in her _boss_ voice. "But...I guess after what happened" He looked away embarrassed and felt her pat his thigh comfortingly to regain his attention "I thought maybe I'd never see that old school House again, you know? I kinda missed it"

"Really?'" He asked in surprise

"Really'"She paused and furrowed her eyebrows "Or maybe I am just high"

He smiled slightly, staring into her eyes.

"Well I could think up some crazy procedures for you sign off on if you're feeling left out"

"I can use my imagination. You don't have too punish your patient for me"

"You wouldn't say that if you met him. The guy's a moron. Even Cameron thinks so"

Cuddy smiled "House you're treating the guy, not auditioning him for your poker nights"

"Its OK for you to say, sitting on your ass reading"

"Work reading'" Cuddy emphasised "and temporarily"

"How temporary?" House asked her, trying to not make it sound like a plea.

"Two weeks, maybe less. Why?'

"No reason. Just so I can plan the props"

"What props?"

He looked at her mischievously "Oh you'll see"

She rolled her eyes "Oh whatever House. You know I can give as good as I get"

"That's what makes it fun"

The two of them were interrupted by Cuddy's cell phone ringing.

"I should get that" she said, breaking eye contact with House and leaving the room momentarily to take the call. House glanced around taking in the cleanliness of the room, the tidy, neat surroundings despite the fact that she is ill and has a child to take care of, her perfectionist side was still in working order. He sat up moving the cushions from behind him which had been bugging him since he'd got there and noticed a book placed behind one of them, he picked it up and read the front cover 'The Story of O' it stated. Intrigued, House flicked to a random page and scanned the words until he found:

_"As a matter of fact," the other voice went on, "if you do tie her up from time to time, or whip her just a little, and she begins to like it, that's no good either. You have to get past the pleasure stage, until you reach the stage of tears." _

House smirked as he picked out similarly filthy images from the book, "Work reading huh?" House muttered to himself with a smile. He didn't hear Cuddy approaching the room.

"It was just my assistant. He wanted to- What are you looking at?"

House dropped the book beside him on the sofa.

"Apparently porn in word form'" he stated with a smile

She suddenly looked flustered realising what he meant. "That is not porn. It's a novel, fiction"

"Right. Erotic fiction. No need to be embarrassed Cuddy, we're all grown ups," House replied, gloating.

"I'm not embarrassed," she insisted trying to sound casual "Just stop going through my stuff"

There was a pause "Just cause its got some colourful passages in it, doesn't make it pornographic"

He smirked at her, loving this side of her "You're blushing"

"I am not"

"I've found your secret stash of non work related reading material. It's OK Cuddy, you're allowed a break." He paused before continuing "Is this why you took so long, you know, answering the door?"

"Shut up." He was sure he saw her mouth almost curl up into a smile "Can we just change the subject?"

'Fine'

She sat back on the sofa

"So where's the other Cuddy?'" House asked before he corrected himself. "Rachel. That's her name right?"

"Yes. And she's staying at my parents for a few days while I get over the worst of the pain. Figured she'd have more fun with them then staying with her invalid mother"

It was on the tip of his tongue to say 'Any excuse to palm her off, huh? but he restrained himself. He was very conscious of upsetting her especially when it came to her kid. She was Cuddy's Achilles heels. So instead he said: "I dunno. She's old enough to be trained now right? She could be your nurse or something"

Cuddy smiled. "That's not really how it works with kids"

"Well that sucks. What's the point in having them if you can't shape them into what you want?"

'She's not my pet!'

He narrowed his eyes "mmm well there's a fine line"

She slapped his leg playfully before wincing at the pain in her stomach.

"You see that's your punishment for abusing your employees. Lie down" He said in his serious doctor voice

"House I'm fine"

"Don't be obstinate with me, just lie down. You know how I can get" He put pillows behind her and she reluctantly did as she was told.

"Thanks"

He sat beside her lying frame and pushed the loose curls away from her eyes "You should sleep. You look tired"

"Great'"she replied sarcastically. House pulled the blanket down from the back of the sofa and over her.

"Look the sooner you get better the sooner you can come back and I can re-terrorise you. I know that's how you want it to be. You're a masochist"

She laughed "Is that your way of saying you miss me?"

There was a pause "If that's what gets you through the night, then sure" He said this in his usual House manner; dean pan and deflective. But there was something behind his eyes when he looked at her. Like he wanted to tell her something and had done since he'd returned to work. She stopped herself from questioning him though. He'd done enough opening up against his will while at Mayfield. She was willing to wait but she wanted to be closer to him. Their eyes locked and she put her hand on his shoulder, stroking him slightly. Cuddy sat up and leaned into kiss his cheek. He accepted this affection enjoying the softness of her skin, the sweetness of her scent. She pulled away slightly before caressing his jaw with one hand and letting her mouth drift to his lower lip sucking it gently. He moaned a little, closing his eyes. She pulled away and smiled seeing he still had his eyes closed. She moved closer to him and kissed his earlobe.

"I've missed you too" she whispered, the tone of her voice having an inappropriate effect on his groin. He felt her snuggle against her neck, sighing softly. As much as he was warming to this affection he realised he had to regain his composure. He didn't fully trust his faculties after what happened- what he thought had happened- a few months back.

"Um I really have to go. Can't have a woman under the influence of drugs take advantage of me. This isn't the 70's'" He pulled away reluctantly "Goodnight Cuddy"

"Goodnight"

House walked out in a daze before stopping in the hall to think about what had happened, the taste of her lips still lingering on his He turned back and returned to the living room. "Just to clarify; you did just kiss me right? I mean I'm not still delusional am I?"

"House you really should have faith in your own mind" She grinned at him

"Well um in that case, thank you. Oh and if you need help dressing...showering. You know whatever..."

'I'll bare you in mind' she replied rolling her eyes.

"You want me to hand you your porn?" He persisted.

"Goodnight House"

He re-exited still in a daze but with a smile on his face. This was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
